spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Netherborn
Netherborn is an additional class in ''South Park: The Fractured But Whole''. It is obtained at the beginning of the From Dusk till Casa Bonita DLC mission. Mysterion is classified as a Netherborn in-game. Tactics The Netherborn specializes in dealing damage to multiple enemies. Primarily, its attacks inflicts direct damage, however some of its abilities inflicts status effects. One of the Netherborn's stand out abilities is the Ghastly Grasp, where it inflicts chain damage to all enemies within a 3-column tile area. The ability Dire Shroud has a double-edged effect, where it can be applied to a specific target in the entire battlefield. If the ability's applied onto itself or any ally, it provides a healing and protection buff, while if the ability's applied onto enemies, Defense Down will be inflicted onto the targeted enemy. The Netherborn's Ultimate ability, Grim Fate is a potential game changer - when summoned, it inflicts Chilled to any enemies within an all-round radius (8-tile), and for the next three turns a boosted version of the Netherborn's default ability set (Soul Slash, Ghastly Grasp, Dire Shroud) will be applied, overriding any abilities set for the battle pre-launch of the Ultimate. Abilities All statistics below are under Heroic difficulty, for other difficulties, still blank. The percentage in "Damage" (or Protection) is the correspondent percentage of the Attribute. Normal Form * Soul Slash - Damage and knocks back foes **Range: 3 vertical enemies tiles and one behind in cross or "T" shape in front of the player **Attribute: Brawn **Damage: Moderate (140%) **Status Effect: Knockback * Ghastly Grasp - Ranged attack that chains to nearby foes **Range: 3 vertical enemies tiles in front of the player, creates a chain reaction attack if enemies are within attack range **Attribute: Brains **Damage: Moderate (130%) **Status Effect: None * Dire Shroud - Buff self or a friend, or haunt a foe **Range: Any tile within a three tile range **Attribute: Spunk **Enemy: ***Damage: Moderate (180%) ***Status Effect: Defense Down **Allies or self: ***Protection: Moderate (200%) ***Status Effect: gain Protection, and Regeneration * Grim Fate - Ultimate - Chill foes, gain ungodly powers **Range: 8 enemies tiles surrounded around the player **Attribute: Spunk **Damage: None **Status Effect: Enemy inflicts Chilled, player gain Grim Fate **Other: Grim Fate give the New Kid fully upgraded Netherborn power abilities and Heckraiser costume set (Now become Ultimate Netherborn) for the next 3 turns. Ultimate Netherborn (Death Form) * Grim Slash - Damage, knocks back, and Slow foes. **Range: 3 vertical enemies tiles and one behind in cross or "T" shape in front of the New Kid. **Damage: High (210%) **Status Effect: Three-Tile Knockback, Slow * Grim Grasp - Hits a Wide Area **Range: A large rectangle (7 Vertical tiles and 5 Horizontal tiles) in front of The New Kid. **Damage: Moderate (255%) **Status Effect: None * Grim Shroud - Buff self or a friend, or haunt a foe **Range: Any tile within the entire battle field **Enemy: ***Damage: Moderate to High (265%) ***Status Effect: Defense Down **Allies or self: ***Heal: High (500%) ***Protection: High (300%) ***Status Effect: Fully heal, gain Protection and Regeneration Gallery 20180321082836_1.jpg|Mysterion channeling his Netherborn powers to The New Kid. 20180321082853_1.jpg|The New Kid acquiring Mysterion's Netherborn powers. NETHERBORN.jpg|The Netherborn powers equipped to The New Kid 20180321154327_1.jpg|Netherborn Comic strip in The Coon's character class tutorial. Original Soundtrack Video South_Park_From_Dusk_Till_Casa_Bonita_-_Netherborn_(Grim_Fate)_Ultimate_Power_Music_Theme|Recorded by xXSilentAgent47Xx Trivia * The Netherborn class is the only class so far which has abilities that utilizes all three attributes, i.e. Brawn, Brains and Spunk. * The Heckraiser outfit will be automatically fitted when the Netherborn's Ultimate ability is initiated. * If the Netherborn class were to be selected during the missions where your first four classes is picked, there will be no ability tutorial against the home intruders unlike the other classes. ** This is because the tutorial for the Netherborn's abilities are performed during the beginning of From Dusk till Casa Bonita; the Netherborn class can only be obtained if the From Dusk till Casa Bonita DLC is purchased for the game. Category:Gameplay Category:Classes Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:DLC